


Sueños perdidos

by Saphirott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Homeless Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Cuando la ilusión y la confianza se acaban, la ciudad puede volverse tu enemiga, atraparte, devorarte, hasta que no quede nada de ti, hasta que solo seas una sombra que nadie ve, a la que nadie quiere mirar. Stiles, está a punto de comprobarlo por si mismo.One-shot, escrito para un reto de la pagina de Facebook Shippeemos Sterek





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bueno, aunque dije que ya no iba a hacer nada más hasta terminar las dos historias que tengo pendientes, he de confesar, que soy una adicta a los retos. Me pueden, lo siento, y anoche, entre en una pagina de facebook y allí estaba, llamándome y yo soy muy fácil, demasiado. Así que, bueno, otra cosita más para la colección. 
> 
> El reto es de la pagina Shippeemos Sterek y la temática era los Homeless o sin techo, en castellano. Me he decidido por un AU, espero que os guste.

Sueños perdidos (One-shot)  
By: Saphirott

23 de Junio de 2016:  
Hace una tarde agradable, el sol brilla en medio de un cielo despejado, pero a pesar de la fecha, el calor no es excesivo. Derek disfruta de su café, sentado en la terraza de esa pequeña cafetería a la que le gusta acudir cada tarde. Podría decir que es su mejor momento del día, cuando por un rato, cierra su pequeño pero productivo taller y se dedica a si mismo ese breve espacio de tiempo. Un café y, por qué no, un par de esas deliciosas galletas caseras con pepitas de chocolate, que se hacen imprescindibles a cualquiera que visite ese lugar. 

No recuerda haberlo visto nunca, no es que conozca a todo el mundo o algo así, pero presume de ser una persona observadora y aunque Nueva York es una gran ciudad, este es un pequeño barrio residencial alejado del centro, donde es difícil ver gente nueva.

El chico camina con una mochila al hombro, mirando a un lado y a otro de la plaza, con ojos brillantes y emocionados, absorbiendo cada detalle, cada persona, cada movimiento a su alrededor. Derek podría asegurar que es la mirada típica de alguien que llega por primera vez a la gran ciudad. Sonríe para si mismo, recordándose en esa misma situación. El muchacho es joven, seguro que al menos cinco años menor que el, es alto y delgado, diría que esbelto, con el pelo muy corto, casi rapado. Lleva unos vaqueros con una camiseta holgada, y en su cintura, una sudadera anudada por las mangas. 

Ahora lo tiene más cerca, el chico ha caminado hasta uno de los bancos de forja que adornan la plaza y que justamente es de los más próximos a la cafetería, se sienta en el y rebusca en el interior de su mochila. Saca un cuaderno grande y lo que parece un pequeño estuche de lápices, se sienta de lado, apoyando el hombro en el respaldo y vuelve a mirar de forma soñadora a su alrededor para después, centrarse en la hoja en blanco. Derek no sabe si escribe o si pinta, pero verlo ahí, le ha hecho sonreír. Mira su reloj y es tarde, hora de volver al trabajo, deja el dinero sobre la mesa, echando un último vistazo al muchacho y se va. 

30 de Agosto de 2016:  
Su pelo es más largo ahora. Sus ojos ya no parecen tan asombrados por todo, mantienen una placida calma, que se ilumina ante la presencia de algunas cosas. Derek ha observado que le encantan los perros, no duda en agacharse y acariciar a todo el que le queda cerca; también le pasa con los niños, siempre le brillan divertidos cuando dedica una sonrisa a esos pequeños, que de vez en cuando se le acercan curiosos, intentando atisbar algo de lo que hay en ese cuaderno que siempre le acompaña.

En su mayoría son dibujos. Una tarde, cuando la curiosidad ya fue más fuerte que él, Derek cruzó la plaza en vez de coger la acera de la derecha, que es lo que hacía siempre para volver al taller. Aprovechó ese desvío para poder echar un vistazo de reojo, a pesar de que solo fueron unos segundos, reconoció las siluetas de los árboles y la fuente, un esbozo en blanco y negro, en el que ya se puede apreciar la calidad. 

Hoy también dibuja. Él le observa, mientras termina su café, que desde hace un par de meses, se alarga cada día un poco más. El chico levanta la vista y le pilla mirándole. Derek agradece que desde esa distancia no pueda apreciar su vergüenza. El chico le sonríe y él siente un calor agradable en su pecho. Le devuelve la sonrisa y un rato después, se va. 

2 de Octubre de 2016:  
Últimamente lo ve más por la plaza, a distintas horas. Por las mañanas, lo ve entrar en distintas tiendas, pero siempre sale sin nada, o al menos eso parece. En esos momentos, no se parece al chico del banco, es como si fuera diferente, más cansado, más preocupado. Derek se pregunta si tendrá problemas, es difícil abrirse paso en la gran ciudad. Si tuviera más confianza le preguntaría, pero ni siquiera sabe su nombre, solo intercambian breves saludos de cabeza cuando sus miradas se cruzan, esa típica educación para con el vecino habitual. 

13 de Noviembre de 2016:  
Derek hace tiempo que cambió la terraza de la cafetería por una mesa en el interior, eso sí, pegada a la ventana. El otoño ya está en su pleno esplendor, las hojas de los árboles conforman ahora una tupida alfombra de tonos ocres y amarillos. El sol luce en el cielo, pero casi no calienta, y a eso se suma una fina brisa, que se cuela bajo la ropa y te hace estremecer. El chico está en su banco, como cada tarde, pero hoy no dibuja. Esta encogido, con los pies sobre el asiento y las rodillas pegadas al pecho; a su lado, un par de mochilas, que últimamente le ha visto arrastrar de un lado a otro. Se arrebuja dentro de su ropa, con la mirada perdida en el pavimento. 

Derek tamborilea con sus dedos sobre la mesa, mientras le mira. Tarda un rato en decidirse, pero finalmente lo hace. Habla con Marie, la atenta propietaria del local, paga y sale. La brisa está pegando con fuerza, y el mismo tiene que subirse el cuello de la cazadora, antes de abandonar el resguardo del edificio y cruzar la plaza. En un momento está frente a él, tendiéndole un envase XXL, lleno de un caliente y aromático café. El chico alza la cabeza y le mira con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza. 

\- Hace frio – le dice – no sé como lo tomas, así que, lo he pedido con leche y azúcar que es lo más habitual 

Sube un poco más el vaso, poniéndolo delante de los ojos del chico. Unos ojos, que ahora puede ver que son de un cálido color miel, con unas enormes y expresivas pestañas. Unos pequeños lunares adornan su cara, de piel pálida y unos pómulos que, ahora, parecen demasiado marcados. 

\- Soy Derek, por cierto – se presenta, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa – Cógelo. Es para ti.

El chico estira la mano y toma el vaso, sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes del extraño, que recién se acaba de presentar. Aprieta las manos en torno al vaso, disfrutando de la calidez que le aporta, lo acerca a su nariz e inspira con fuerza. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus finos labios y el dorado de sus ojos, brilla un poco más cuando mira de nuevo al extraño, no tan extraño, ya que comparten espacio cada tarde en aquella plaza. 

\- Gracias – responde, la voz le suena un poco rasposa, como si no la usara habitualmente – Yo soy Stiles – Derek alza una ceja interrogante ante lo inusual del nombre y el chico vuelve a sonreír, después de dar un primer sorbo a su café.  
\- Es un apodo – aclara – pero todo el mundo me llama así, incluso mi familia

Derek asiente, y durante un rato, ambos se miran sin decir nada. El moreno se balancea sobre sus pies, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora, el chico le mira curioso y él, está empezando a ponerse nervioso, sin saber bien que decir. 

\- Tengo que irme a trabajar – murmura al fin – disfruta del café.  
\- Oh, claro – musita el chico – Gracias…, y gracias también por el café. 

20 de Diciembre de 2016:  
Derek siente rabia. Rabia e impotencia, hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero esa misma mañana ha podido comprobarlo. Se acercó temprano al cajero, tenía que retirar algunos fondos para pagar unos repuestos que le traerían a lo largo del día. El inconfundible bulto de cartones y mantas, le indicó que aquel había sido esa noche el refugio de alguno de tantos desafortunados, que cada año, se cobraba la gran ciudad. Sacudió con cuidado el bulto bajo las distintas capas de tela y cartón. 

\- Eh, amigo… - advirtió – yo que tú, iba recogiendo todo esto, antes de que aparezcan los de seguridad. 

El cuerpo se movió con rapidez. De todos era sabido, que los empleados de seguridad, no eran precisamente amables con los indigentes. Cuando estuvo en pie y se dio la vuelta, Derek se encontró de frente con Stiles. El chico parecía tan sorprendido como él, no tardó en ruborizarse. Derek no sabía que decir, mientras que el muchacho comenzó a recoger con premura todas sus cosas. 

\- Deja que te ayude – dijo al fin, tratando de apartar algunos cartones.  
\- ¡No! – gritó el chico – No, está bien. No hace falta – murmuró después.  
\- Pero…, ¿no tienes donde quedarte? – no quiere parecer grosero, pero está sorprendido y preocupado – yo podría… - se calla cuando Stiles le mira con los ojos cargados de rabia.  
\- No necesito nada. No necesito tu ayuda, gracias – termina de guardarlo todo de cualquier manera y se larga, dejándole allí, sin decir nada. 

7 de Enero de 2017:  
Stiles parece pequeño, dentro de toda esa ropa que cada vez le queda más y más holgada. Su pelo está largo y opaco, o al menos, lo poco que asoma por ese gorro de lana que lleva calado y cuyo color negro, no hace más que resaltar la palidez de su cara. Ya no pinta, y tampoco se sienta en el banco, lo cual es natural si tenemos en cuenta el tema de la nieve. Se resguarda del frio en los soportales, pegándose a la pared como si quisiera fundirse con ella. 

Derek le observa desde la cafetería. El chico le evita desde que se encontraron en el cajero y cada vez que ha intentado acercarse, él, acelera el paso, se cruza de acera y desaparece en la primera esquina que le venga a mano; por eso, ha dejado de hacerlo. Le observa desde lejos e intenta asegurarse al menos, de que puede reportar su presencia una vez al día. 

Es la tercera vez que ve a Stiles hablando con ese tipo, y no le gusta. Es un tipo alto y ancho, de los que cualquiera quisiera evitar, alrededor de los cincuenta, lleva barba de una semana y se pega demasiado al hablar. Hoy, Stiles se ha ido con él, no lo ha visto hasta una hora después, cuando ha vuelto con la cabeza gacha y se ha vuelto a ocultar entre las paredes gastadas de aquel portal. 

20 de Enero de 2017:  
Derek está intranquilo, hace dos días que no lo ve. No hay rastro de él, ha preguntado a los comerciantes de la plaza y ninguno lo ha visto. Ha ido a la policía, pero le han ignorado. “Seguramente se habrá vuelto a casa. Estos chicos de hoy en día no saben lo que es la vida dura”, le ha dicho el oficial que le ha atendido en la puerta. “No es familia suya…, olvídelo hombre, buena gana tiene de buscarse problemas”. Le han dado ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo. Mañana es sábado, así que va a dedicar todo el día a buscarlo. 

21 de Enero de 2017:  
El corazón le golpea con fuerza en el pecho. Lleva todo el día corriendo de arriba abajo, preguntando a todo el mundo. A media tarde, un grupo de chicos que jugaban al baloncesto en una de tantas canchas públicas de la ciudad, le dijeron que lo habían visto acompañado de dos hombres, camino a la zona industrial. La descripción de uno de ellos, coincidía con ese tipo que se había hecho tan habitual junto al muchacho. 

Derek sabe que eso no es una buena noticia y ya está empezando a lamentar no haber actuado antes. Cuando gira una de las esquinas del polígono, un objeto llama su atención. Detrás de un contenedor, asoma lo que no duda en reconocer como la mochila de Stiles. No ha podido más que salir corriendo, conteniendo la respiración, a la espera de lo que pueda encontrarse. 

Lleva una hora en la sala de espera de urgencias del Hospital St. James. Da gracias a Dios porque la enfermera ha admitido su seguro para atender al chico. No puede quitarse de la mente la imagen de su rostro hinchado y amoratado, los restos de sangre y los quedos gemidos de dolor, cuando tuvo que cogerlo en brazos para meterlo en el coche. No pesaba nada. 

23 de Enero de 2017:  
\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – pregunta Stiles con voz desconfiada, mientras observa a Derek meter la llave en la cerradura que abre la puerta de aquel apartamento.  
\- ¿Tienes otro sitio a dónde ir? – responde el moreno. El chico baja la cabeza avergonzado y molesto y él se da cuenta de que ha sido demasiado brusco – Quiero decir, que si quieres, puedo llevarte a donde sea – dice intentando suavizar el momento.  
\- No, no tengo otro lugar – murmura tan bajo, que Derek no está seguro de haberlo escuchado en realidad.

26 de Enero de 2017:  
Derek acaba de llegar de trabajar, Stiles está enroscado en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Tener esa imagen nada más entrar en casa, le hace sentir bien, aunque sabe que es solo temporal, pero una cosa es lo que sabe y otra lo que le gustaría. 

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta desde la puerta del salón.  
\- Si – contesta el chico – ya va doliendo menos.  
\- ¿Quieres que te haga las curas ahora? – Stiles se azora.  
\- Creo que ya podría hacerlo yo solo – murmura algo avergonzado – no quiero molestarte más.  
\- No digas tonterías. Vamos.

\- Esto ya está listo – dice el moreno poniendo la última gasa. – Mañana iremos al médico a que te revise - Stiles permanece quieto, mirándole con intensidad, como si le estuviera evaluando. Él le mira de reojo, algo nervioso por la cara concentrada del chico.  
\- No me conoces de nada. ¿Por qué me ayudas? – inquiere. Derek guarda las cosas en el botiquín sin ni siquiera mirarle.  
\- ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? – dice sin más. Stiles se muerde el labio, mientras parece pensarlo.  
\- Sabes que no puedo pagarte lo del médico y todo esto ¿verdad? No tengo dinero, hace tiempo que agoté todos mis recursos.  
\- Ya se te ocurrirá algo – bromea el moreno. 

El rostro del chico esta serio y un momento después, está sentado sobre sus piernas y le está besando. Derek siente el calor de sus labios presionando contra su boca y las manos del chico enredándose en su cabello. Por inercia, durante un momento, le responde, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que están haciendo. De forma delicada pero firme, pone una mano en su pecho y le aparta. 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta mirándole directamente a los ojos. Stiles parece confuso por un momento, pero luego su mirada se vuelve dura y resuelta.  
\- Pagarte – afirma con rotundidad.  
\- No me estaba refiriendo a esto  
\- A otros les vale – contesta molesto.  
\- No soy como los otros

Stiles se levanta como un resorte, poniéndose la camisa y lanzándole una fría y dura mirada.

\- ¡Me largo!

2 de Febrero de 2016:  
Derek forcejea con los tres hombres que han acudido a sujetarle. Los conoce, son gente del barrio, no quiere hacerles daño, pero está furioso, esta como loco, quiere matarlo. Han sido necesarios los tres, para poder apartarlo de aquel tipo que había vuelto a acosar a Stiles. No ha podido evitarlo, en cuanto le ha visto ponerle la mano encima, ha corrido hacia él y la ha emprendido a golpes, él también se ha llevado unos cuantos, pero el otro está en peores condiciones. Stiles le mira sorprendido y un poco asustado y eso, le hace darse cuenta de que debe serenarse. Al cabo de unos segundos, convence a la gente de que le suelten, el tipo se ha largado como ha podido, antes de que a alguien le diera por avisar a la autoridad. 

Todos se han ido y ahora solo están él y Stiles. Stiles, el cual hace una semana que se fue de su casa, para volver a la inseguridad de las calles y a aceptar compañías que era mejor evitar. Derek está enfadado, frustrado y algo decepcionado, pero tiene las ideas claras. 

\- Tú – dice señalando al chico – coge tus cosas, te vienes conmigo – y el tono es lo suficientemente serio como para que el chico no rechiste y le acompañe. 

10 de Febrero de 2017:  
Derek esta recostado en el sofá, viendo un partido de béisbol por la tele. Stiles está sentado sobre una de sus piernas en el sillón de al lado, con su cuaderno en el regazo y moviendo la mano sobre el con una gracilidad exquisita. 

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunta el moreno  
\- Dibujo…  
\- Eso ya lo veo  
\- Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas? – se burla el menor. 

Derek suelta un bufido y se incorpora lo justo para arrebatarle el cuaderno, ante la sonora protesta de Stiles. No puede más que quedarse con la boca abierta. Es un retrato de él mismo, pero la calidad y el detalle son impresionantes. Es como si se estuviera viendo en un espejo. 

\- Es muy bueno – dice con sincera admiración.  
\- Si, bueno. Para algunos, no lo suficiente – responde con desgana. Derek alza una ceja interrogante. Stiles suspira.  
\- Vine a la ciudad convencido de que era lo suficientemente bueno como para vivir de mi arte… Dios, menuda bronca tuve con mi padre… Él quería que me quedara ayudándole en la ferretería y mis expectativas eran demasiado grandes para quedarme allí. Cogí todas mis cosas y me fui. No tarde en darme cuenta de que mi padre tenía razón. No conseguí empleo, no logre vender ninguno de mis dibujos, agoté el poco dinero que traía y al final… - bajó la vista avergonzado.  
\- ¿Por qué no volviste a tu casa? – Stiles se encogió de hombros.  
\- Orgullo supongo, o quizás estupidez.  
\- Deberías hacerlo, ellos no te van a echar nada en cara – aconseja el moreno. Stiles parece pensárselo durante un momento. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.  
\- Ahora no puedo…

14 de Febrero de 2017:

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dice Stiles después de cenar.  
\- Claro, dispara  
\- ¿Por qué me rechazaste?..., en el baño, cuando te besé. Siempre me ha parecido que te gustaba – Derek sintió el rubor subirle hasta las orejas.  
\- Me gustas – afirma algo cohibido.  
\- ¿Entonces? – insiste con curiosidad.  
\- No era ni la manera, ni el momento, ni el modo – responde sereno. Stiles asiente y se queda un rato en silencio.

\- ¿Es por lo de los otros hombres? – parece preocupado.  
\- ¿Por qué lo hacías? – el chico se encogió de hombros y puso un gesto que claramente decía que era obvio.  
\- Ya no sabía que más hacer – responde avergonzado, Derek asiente, porque aunque no lo entienda, lo comprende.  
\- No me acosté con ninguno – dice con rapidez y sus ojos reflejan cierta ansiedad, cierta necesidad de que el moreno le crea – solo me tocaban o les tocaba. El día de la paliza, querían algo más, pero me negué. 

Derek lo mira y distingue el temor en los ojos color miel, Stiles teme que le rechace o que lo eche y no sabe que ninguna de esas dos cosas podría pasar jamás. Porque ese calor que sintió en su pecho el primer día que lo vio cruzando la plaza, aumenta cada día que pasa, y ahora, lo único que desea, es encontrar la manera de normalizar lo que tienen ahora y que eso pueda avanzar a lo que tanto espera. Derek cierra los ojos y respira con fuerza, esperando no equivocar las palabras. 

\- El taller va bien – dice sin más. Stiles le mira confuso – podrías ser mi ayudante. No sería un gran sueldo, pero tendrías para ir tirando. Puedes seguir viviendo aquí si quieres.  
\- Eh… - el cambio de conversación le ha descolocado – Sí, si claro…, sería genial – dice gesticulando con las manos – pero…, Derek… - parece que no sabe como seguir, pero Derek sabe lo que quiere decir y le interrumpe.  
\- No me importa Stiles – afirma mirándole a los ojos – Solo necesitamos tiempo. 

Stiles tiene la cabeza gacha, pero el moreno puede ver como se ruboriza, cuando la levanta, una sonrisa tímida asoma a sus labios y sus ojos brillan como aquellos primeros días, curiosos e ilusionados. Y el corazón de Derek late de nuevo con fuerza y aunque sabe que necesitan de ese tiempo, no puede negarse ese pequeño premio, por Stiles, por él, por los dos… 

Derek se levanta, acorta la distancia con aquel chico delgado, que por fin va recuperando su peso y se inclina hasta que sus labios se rozan, un beso casto, cargado de promesas. Solo un instante, pero es el comienzo para un largo viaje. 

Fin


End file.
